


Don't Eat

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), America/England Fluff (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Comfort Food, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eating, Epic Friendship, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Long-Term Relationship(s), Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Snacks & Snack Food, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur has some advice. It's about when people should and shouldn't eat. With that being said, needless to say it's rather peculiar.Oneshot/drabble





	Don't Eat

"You know it's unhealthy to eat past 9 pm." 

The light came on, harsh and artificial, and Alfred looked up, eyebrows furrowed, at the figure in the doorway of his kitchen. To be fair, he just wasn't wearing his glasses.

The other person was his boyfriend Arthur, so it wasn't like there was an intruder or something. That was at least a relief. But on second thought by the look that Arthur was currently giving him, Al had to stop and wonder if he'd suddenly rather an intruder. Arthur's hands were on his hips and he was glaring. 

Alfred swallowed the slice of pizza--yeah, the whole slice--that he was currently eating. The clock blared fucking  _4 am._

"Good thing time is an illusion," was the only thing he could say. 

"...for god's sakes, Alfred!"


End file.
